


Spring Warmth (Ulquiorra Cifer)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N! Wait up!” Grimmjow’s voice echoed through the halls of Las Noches.You turned around, waiting for the blue-haired espada to catch up.“Have you been paying attention to what’s been going on outside?” he asked, breathing somewhat heavy from running.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Spring Warmth (Ulquiorra Cifer)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,565 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ulquiorra ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

> _Spring warms the heart, leaving love in its wake._

“Y/N! Wait up!” Grimmjow’s voice echoed through the halls of Las Noches.

You turned around, waiting for the blue-haired espada to catch up.

“Have you been paying attention to what’s been going on outside?” he asked, breathing somewhat heavy from running.

“No. Should I?”

He grinned, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the window. What you saw made your eyes sparkle. The usual sand-covered ground had turned into a lush green and the brown, brittle trees had grown green leaves to match. Flowers had sprouted out of the ground.

It was beautiful.

“What _is_ this?” you asked, amazed.

“I asked Gin about it. He said it was called _‘spring’_. He seemed kinda disturbed about it.” Grimmjow answered with a shrug.

“I see,” you said thoughtfully, “Nothing like this has ever happened here before. What do you think caused it?”

He shrugged again, “Who knows.”

“You’re a big help, aren’t ya?”

“What are you two talking about?” Halibel walked up next to you, peering out the window.

“Spring.” you smiled brightly, “Isn’t it beautiful, Halibel?”

She nodded, “Yes. I’ve never seen it look so beautiful here.”

“Can we go outside?” you asked your two best friends, who shrugged in response. Smiling brightly, you bolted for the door, throwing it open and running outside. Your hair fluttered in the breeze, the grass soft beneath your feet. A sweet smell was kicked up from the flowers as you walked.

You had no clue what had caused this sudden change, but you were glad it happened. Even Halibel and Grimmjow looked like they were enjoying themselves. That made you feel even happier. You danced in the clearing, laughter echoing around you as the sun shone down on you.

“What are you doing?”

You stopped dead, hearing the cold voice that you knew so well. Ulquiorra stood before you all, cold glare moving between the three of you.

“What’s it matter to you!?” Grimmjow snarled.

“Grimmjow,” you said quietly, gripping his arm. You hated it when he fought with Ulquiorra – you cared so much about both of them that it hurt you to see them fighting.

Ulquiorra ignored the blue-haired espada and turn his cold gaze on you. A shiver ran down your spine when your eyes met his green ones. “Gin is looking for you,”

“Yes,” you responded, quietly, bowing to your friends before following him inside. You could feel Grimmjow’s eyes burning holes into your back. You walked a few steps behind Ulquiorra, a small pink tint covering your cheeks.

You’re not sure how or when it happened, but you had grown to have strong feelings for the emotionless espada. _‘He hates me, though. I’m just trash to him’,_ you sighed.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked coldly.

“Eh? W-What do you mean, Ulquiorra-sama?” you glanced up at him.

“Your face is red. What is wrong?”

 _‘Why ask if you don’t actually care?’_ , “Oh. I guess it was from being outside.” you lied.

“Fix it,” He ordered.

“I-I can’t,” you sweatdropped.

“Why?” He stopped walking, turning his narrowed eyes to you.

You felt like you were shrinking beneath his intense gaze. “I-I can’t make it just go away. I’m sorry, Ulquiorra-sama,”

He glared at you before turning around and walking away. You sighed in relief when he left you in front of Gin’s room. The air got lighter without his gaze penetrating your soul. You knocked on the bedroom door.

“Come in,” Gin’s airy voice called.

You pushed the door open and walked in, seeing Gin sitting at a desk in the corner. “Ulquiorra-sama said you were looking for me, Gin-sama?”

He grinned that foxy grin of his, motioning for you to come closer. You shut the door behind you and took the seat in front of his desk.

“I was hopin’ to talk to ya, Y/N-chan.” He wrote something on a piece of paper that lay in front of him as he spoke.

“About what, Gin-sama?” you asked, curiously, cocking your head to the side.

His grin grew as he opened his blue eyes, “Ulquiorra,”

“Did he do something wrong?”

“Now, now, Y/N-chan.” He smiled, walking around the desk before leaning back against it. “I’ve noticed the way ya stare at ’em when he ain’t lookin’. The way ya eyes sparkle. You’re in love with ’em!”

Your face grew hot. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gin-sama.”

“Is that why you’re stutterin’?” He poked your warm cheek. “And you’re red as a tomato, darlin’,”

You frowned, sitting back in your chair. “You’re right. I do love him, but I’m just trash to him.”

He smiled, patting your shoulder. “Ya never know, Y/N-chan. He might just like ya back. You should tell ’em how ya feel.”

“No, I could never do that! I know he doesn’t feel the same way about me,” you smiled, sadly.

Gin chuckled, pulling you into his arms. “You’d be surprised, darlin’.”

* * *

“Hey, Y/N!” Grimmjow threw his body against your own, arms around your shoulders.

You squealed upon impact, then burst out laughing. “Grimmjow! Don’t do that!”

He grinned, ruffling your hair. “Sorry, pipsqueak.”

You scowled at him but knew that you would be wasting your breath if you told him not to call you that.

About three weeks had passed since your talk with Gin. You hadn’t really seen Ulquiorra that much and you were thankful for that, but at the same time, you didn’t think you could look him in the eye. You wondered if he was angry at you over your last interaction. Was he avoiding you? Or were you just trying to avoid him?

“ **Y/N**!” Grimmjow slapped his hand on your back, knocking you from your thoughts.

“Huh?” you looked at him, blinking dumbly. “What’d you hit me for?”

“You zoned out again,”

“Thinking about Ulquiorra, no doubt,” said Halibel, who appeared behind Grimmjow.

“What!?” You and Grimmjow exclaimed in unison.

Grimmjow turned to look at you, a pleading look in his blue eyes. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not in love with that asshole.”

You stared at the ground, face burning. You were tired of denying the truth. You wanted to be honest and, if you couldn’t be honest with your best friends, could you ever be honest with yourself? “Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry, Grimmjow.”

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his blue hair. “How could you let yourself fall for him? He’s such a jerk!”

“Grimmjow,” Halibel said, sternly. “You can’t control who you fall in love with.”

You nodded, “She’s right, ya know.”

He sighed again. “Fine~ but the first time he hurts you, his ass is mine. Got it?”

“Yeah,” you giggled at his protective nature.

“You should tell him, Y/N,” Halibel encouraged, kindly.

“I wanted to, but… I just can’t seem to bring myself to do it.” you sighed.

* * *

Two days passed and the courtyard was still blooming. You found yourself sitting out there a lot, relaxing under one of the trees. You watched the flowers blowing lightly in the breeze. After experiencing it, you’ve come to realize that you loved spring. You wished that every day in Los Noches could be so beautiful and peaceful.

“Have you nothing better to do than sit out here?” came the monotone voice you’d grown so accustomed to hearing.

You looked up into the bright green eyes of Ulquiorra, who stood about a foot in front of you. “It’s just so beautiful out here, Ulquiorra-sama,” you answered softly, knowing he wouldn’t be happy with that answer.

He walked over and leaned against the tree. “It doesn’t seem so great to me,”

“It warms the soul and the heart.” you smiled, plucking a flower from the ground.

Ulquiorra walked over, grabbing the flower from your hand and tucking it behind your ear. His hand brushed against your cheek, lingering a moment longer than necessary.

You were shocked by his strange behavior. “U-Ulquiorra-sama…”

He moved his hand to rest on the side of your neck. “I want to ask you something, but I forbid you from repeating it to anyone about it.”

You nodded, feeling heat come to your cheeks.

He paused as if searching for the right words. “I want to know what it feels like to love someone.”

“W-Well. Your heart tends to beat faster when you’re around that person. You feel… You feel a special feeling that you don’t feel around any other person, and you’d be willing to do anything for them.” you tried to explain it as best as you could, hoping he could understand.

“I see. And how would someone express such feelings?”

“S-Some people express love through gifts – like flowers and candy – while others express love through hugs or kisses. It varies depending on the person, I suppose.”

“Like this?” He grabbed your chin, lifting your face to his own. His lips were stiff against your own and were cold like marble.

You sat there, frozen until you finally registered what he was doing. You pushed against the kiss, hands gripping the front of his uniform.

After a few moments, you pulled back, smiling brightly.

“And how do you tell someone you love them?” he questioned, softly.

“Just say it,”

He considered that for a moment before meeting your gaze. “I love you, Y/N.”

Your heart skipped a beat, a smile lighting up your face. “I love you too, Ulquiorra!”

* * *


End file.
